Assets
by trekfan12
Summary: Ennis take a closer look at Jack's assets


Assets

Ennis started his day like most others. He was up at the crack of dawn, went into the bathroom to shave, shower and put on a fresh pair of clothes before padding downstairs to the kitchen.

He felt relieved that he'd finally figured out how to work the new fangled coffee maker that Jack insisted they just had to have. Ennis couldn't understand what was wrong with their old, reliable percolator. He poured himself a cup, black no sugar then poured another for his partner, two sugars and cream, just how Jack liked his coffee.

They'd agreed last night that it was Jack's turn to make breakfast, but Ennis made the best coffee so, most mornings, he made it.

Ennis decided to wake his fella with a cup of coffee. He carefully climbed the stairs, holding the two cups in each hand, and stopped at the doorway when he spotted Jack. He was standing in front of the mirror looking over his body; he ran his hand over his chest and kept checking his stomach then his butt.

Ennis put the coffee mugs down on the dresser. "What are ya doin', Jack?"

Jack jerked back in surprise and glanced at Ennis then returned his attention to his reflection in the mirror. "Ennis, I'm fat."

Ennis stood there dumbstruck. "What the hell are ya talking about?"

Jack patted his stomach. "I got a beer gut; I didn't know you could get it drinkin' whiskey too."

"Jack," he grabbed him by the arms and turned him around. "What are ya goin' on about, you ain't fat."

"Look,"Jack was squeezing the skin on his sides, barely raising an inch between his fingers.

"There ain't nothing there." Ennis pushed Jack's hand away and rubbed Jack's belly. He pulled him into a tight embrace. "You're not fat, ya dumbass."

Jack pulled back and looked at Ennis. "You callin' my ass dumb?" he gave him a wounded look. "That's not what you said last night; you said I was being a smartass." He smiled at Ennis. "So which is it, do I got a dumbass or a smart one?"

Ennis turned Jack around and looked at his butt. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I gotta get a closer look." Ennis tried to look serious but Jack saw the smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah?" Jack kissed him. He wiggled his ass as he walked away towards the bed. Before Jack had a chance to do anymore ass wiggling Ennis was all over him, tackling him onto the bed and pinning him down.

"Let me see that ass!" he growled as he unzipped Jack's jeans and shoved them down and out of the way. Jack squirmed the whole time, not making it easy for Ennis to remove the cumbersome clothing. When, finally, the twin mounds were revealed, Ennis carefully caressed each cheek like they were a valuable treasure.

Jack was lying flat on the bed, enjoying the loving touches. He felt Ennis cover him, feeling his clothed body pressed on top of his naked one made him tingle all over; his cock was quickly filling up.

"Jack fuckin' Twist," Ennis whispered as he kissed his head then his neck and down his back. He ran his hand across the warm skin.

Jack felt Ennis suddenly leave him. He looked over his shoulder Ennis was giving him a strip show. He licked his lips as he saw more and more skin on the cowboy's body.

He felt like his insides were on fire. "Cowboy," he held his arms out, beckoning his lover to him.

Like a magnet Ennis folded into his arms, their lips met. Ennis cupped Jack's cheek and rubbed his thumb against Jack's lips. He lay on his back and pulled Jack on top of him. He enjoyed the feel of Jack's skin as he ran his fingers down his body and squeezed his ass cheeks.

Jack began rubbing his cock against Ennis' until he felt a hard smack across his behind.

"Ow, hey."

"Still deciding," Ennis had a broad smile across his face. He pushed Jack face down onto the bed and put his lips and hands to work kissing the back of Jack's neck. His right hand was exploring the muscles on his back. Then he rubbed his ass cheeks and stuck his middle finger along the crack.

"Ennisss," he heard Jack hiss as he raised his ass begging for more. Ennis grabbed some lube and coated his fingers then poked his index finger inside Jack's tight hole.

Jack started squirming and Ennis added another finger and the bull rider bucked.

"More, want more." Jack managed to say between moans and groans.

Ennis stood on his knees beside Jack and lubed his big cock then pulled Jack's hips up and slowly drove into Jack's tight hole.

"Yeah! Come on give it to me Ennis." Ennis knew how to follow directions and plowed into and out of his lover like a pile driver.

"Right there, yeah right there cowboy!" Jack felt like he was going to fall through the mattress, he grabbed hold of the headboard and hung on for the ride of his life.

Both men were all sweaty and the sound of their heavy breathing filled the room.

Ennis was pumping Jack's cock and it didn't take long for him to come. Jack's hole pulsed around Ennis' cock and he, too, came hard. He collapsed on top of Jack but quickly rolled over, Jack laid in Ennis arms.

The two men lay there trying to catch their breaths.

After a while Jack nuzzled Ennis' nose. "So?"

"So whut?"

"So whatta I got a smartass or a dumb one?"

He felt Ennis' arms come around him and a breath blew against his ear carrying the words "a smart one."

Jack kissed Ennis' chest and they fell asleep.

End


End file.
